sexandthecityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Drei sind einer zuviel
Drei sind einer zuviel ist die achte Folge der ersten Staffel von Sex and the City. Zusammenfassung Carrie erfährt, dass Big schon einmal verheiratet war und plötzlich gibt es noch eine Frau in ihrer Beziehung. Charlotte fragt sich, ob sie einem Dreier mit ihrem Freund und einer anderen zustimmen sollte. Samantha hat Sex mit einem verheirateten Mann und Miranda fühlt sich zurückgesetzt, weil keine ihrer Freundinnen sie spontan als Partnerin für einen Dreier vorgeschlagen hätte. Handlung Charlotte lernt auf einer Benefizgala Jack kennen und nach mehreren weiteren Events sind sie offiziell zusammen. Eines Nachts nach dem Sex fragt er sie, ob sie Lust auf einen Dreier mit einer anderen Frau hätte. Charlotte bespricht das Thema mit ihren Freundinnen. Miranda rät ihr davon ab und Samantha gibt ihr gute Tips. Als die Freundinnen sagen, mit wem von ihnen sie es machen würden, bleibt Miranda außen vor und ist verletzt. Samantha hat Sex mit einem verheirateten Mann. Als Charlotte und Jack beim nächsten mal ausgehen, macht er sie auf verschiedene Frauen aufmerksam und sagt ihr, sie hätte eine sehr starke erotische Ausstrahlung, um sie zu dem Dreier zu überreden. Charlotte beginnt Gefallen an der Vorstellung zu finden, kann sich aber noch nicht überwinden. In der Nacht hat sie einen Traum davon, der sie doch überzeugt. Miranda träumt während dessen, dass sie und ihre Freundinnen Kinder sind und keine mit ihr spielen will. Sie bespricht das Thema mit ihrem Therapeuten und beschwert sich, dass niemand mit ihr einen Dreier will, was ihr Selbstbewusstsein verletzt. Carrie spricht mit Charlotte erneut über das Thema und liest sich danach die Suchanzeigen für Dreier durch. Sie selbst hat kein Interesse daran und genießt ihre Zweisamkeit mit Mr. Big , bei dem sie inzwischen öfter übernachtet. Er erzählt ihr, dass er schon mal einen Dreier hatte und Carrie erfährt, dass er geschieden ist. Carrie ist eifersüchtig, da sie sich fragt, wie wild das Sexleben von Big und seiner Frau war, da sie ihres mit ihm als inzwischen etwas eingeschlafen empfindet. Sie beschließt, Bigs Exfrau Barbara kennenzulernen. Da diese in einem Verlag arbeitet, denkt sich Carrie eine merkwürdige Geschichte für ein Kinderbuch aus, von dem sie ausgeht, dass es definitiv abgelehnt werden würde. Leider kann Carrie die schöne, intelligente Verlegerin gut leiden und diese findet Carries Idee gut. Beim Einkaufen trifft Samantha zufällig auf Ken und seine Frau Ruth. Er erklärt ihre Bekanntschaft so umständlich, dass seine Frau etwas ahnt. Miranda ist erneut bei ihrem Therapeuten, weil das Dreier-Problem sie so sehr beschäftigt. Als Carrie beim nächsten Mal Sex mit Big hat, hat sie Alpträume von seiner Exfrau und kann sich nicht auf ihn konzentrieren. Sie lügt ihn an, doch Big merkt, dass es um seine Ehe geht und versucht sie zu beruhigen. Carrie trifft sich erneut mit Barbara, die ihr mitteilt, dass Carries Buch abgelehnt wurde. Barbara bietet ihr Freundschaft an und die zwei reden den halben Nachmittag. Dabei erfährt Carrie auch Barbaras Version der Scheidung. Samantha erhält während dessen einen Anruf von Ken, der sich für sie von seiner Frau getrennt hat. Sie will es ihm ausreden, doch in diesem Moment ruft auch Ruth an. Gefangen zwischen den beiden muss sie mit anhören, dass Ruth auch mit einer Dreierbeziehung einverstanden wäre, nur um Ken zu behalten, und dass dieser auf keinen Fall zu seiner Frau zurück will. Entnervt legt Samantha auf. Auf einer Maskenball-Benefizgala entschließt sich Charlotte, eine Frau auszusuchen. Sie zwinkert einer Blondine zu und sie und Jack verschwinden in ein Nebenzimmer. Sie machen auf dem Bett rum, als die andere dazu kommt. Charlotte überwindet sich und lädt sie ein. Charlotte muss zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellen, dass Jack sich gar nicht mehr für sie interessiert, sondern nur noch für die Fremde, also geht sie. Downtown in einer Bar hat Miranda auf eine Zeitungsanzeige eines Pärchens geantwortet, das eine zweite Frau für einen Dreier sucht. Die beiden sagen ihr, wie erfreut sie sind, dass Miranda wunderschön ist und sie sich freuen, dass jemand wie sie auf die Anzeige geantwortet hat. Miranda versichert sich, dass die zwei einen Dreier mit ihr wollen würden. Dann verabschiedet sie sich unter einem Vorwandt und geht zufrieden nach Hause. Nachdem sie sich acht Tage lang nicht mehr gesehen haben, treffen sich Carrie und Big zum Essen. Sie spricht ihn auf seine Ex an und erfährt, dass diese mit Big über Carrie geredet hat. Er erklärt ihr, dass der Dreier, der Carrie so beschäftigt war, nur ein verzweifelter Versuch war, die Ehe zu retten. Beide versöhnen sich und der Schatten von Barbara verschwindet aus Carries Gedanken. Zentrale Frage *Waren Dreier die neuste sexuelle Herausforderung? Personen und Paare *Carrie Bradshaw - Mr. Big *Samantha Jones - Ken - Ruth *Miranda Hobbes *Charlotte York - Jack *Barbara Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 1